Fuera de contexto
by lobunaluna
Summary: Sisifo se llevara una gran sorpresa por leer correspondencia ajena... o mejor dicho por leer la correspondencia privada de Regulus. (Personajes del Gaiden de Regulus)


**_Los personajes de Saint seiya no me pertenecen._**

* * *

><p><span><em>Fuera de contexto.<em>

Sisifo tomo la correspondencia privada, normalmente solo unos pocos en las doce casas recibían ese tipo de cartas. El soldado que normalmente las repartía, se había doblado el tobillo y le había pedido si podía llevarlas a sus respectivos destinatarios en las doce casas.

-Shion de Aries. Hasgard de Tauro. Aspros de Géminis, parece la letra de Defteros... No se por que insiste en quedarse en el volcán de Kanon...-Sisifo iba pasando las cartas, para saber a quien darle cada carta- ¿Manigoldo?-El hombre vio que tenia como remitente a alguien llamado Gioka- ¿Regulus?-presto atención al sobre más claro, parecía ser que tenia varios días esperando llegar a manos de su sobrino. La caligrafía, claramente de mujer, decía claramente que la carta era para Regulus de Leo.- Veamos...-se guardo la carta y siguió mirando lo demás destinatarios- Dohko de Libra ¿Kardia?-otro cuya carta estaba escrito con letra de mujer- Bueno... bien por él... Degel, Degel, Degel... Degel... ¿Cuanta correspondencia recibe Acuario?-Siguió contando las cartas para Degel, eran como 20- Albafica... una firmada por Gioka y otra por un tal Pefko...-Todos reciben carta menos yo, pensó algo apenado... Bueno y Asmita, el tampoco recibe cartas...-¿Eh?- Asmita de Virgo. La carta estaba atrás de todo y claramente era la caligrafía de Defteros.- Pero sera posible...-hasta el ciego de la orden recibe carta... Masculla para sus adentros, recordó que un par de veces vio a algunas sirvientas leer algunos papeles para el Virgo.

Repartió las cartas a sus camaradas. Se encontró con Regulus en Virgo hostigando un poco a Asmita, quien recibió con una leve sonrisa la carta... Al parecer la estaba esperando.

-¿No hay carta para mi?-pregunto cordialmente su sobrino.

-No.-fue la rápida respuesta que salio de sus labios, para luego proseguir su andar. Regulus ya casi tenia 16, se estaba adentrando a la edad de la completa rebeldía... Desde que habían regresado a la vida, Regulus se había mostrado algo respondón para su gusto. Tal vez en la carta hallara la respuesta.

_Despacho de Sisifo, dos horas después._

Con mucho cuidado abrió la carta, evitando romper el sello para luego volver a pegarlo sin necesidad de llamar la atención de su sobrino. Desplegó la hoja, encontrándose con la delicada letra de una señorita.

_Querido Regulus._

_ Me agrada saber que hallas estado sopesando la posibilidad de hacerme otra visita, la ultima fue muy corta y no pudimos hacer todo lo que teníamos planeado. Realmente, tus ideas resultaron muy cautivadoras y por demás entretenidas. A pesar que todo el tiempo estuvimos en mi habitación, por el mal clima, que nos impidió salir a realizar las mismas actividades rodeados de la naturaleza... Eh de reconocer que me sonrojo un poco, al recordar, todo lo que hicimos esos días en mi habitación... _

-¿Todo lo que hicimos esos días en mi habitación?-¿Acaso Regulus tuvo relaciones con una joven?

_...Failinis casi nos pilla una vez ¿Recuerdas? No se como logre contener la risa, menudos problemas hubieras tenido si nos descubría en esa situación tan embarazosa... _

_-¿_Situación embarazosa?

_Lo que más disfrute de tu visita, fue la cálida compañía que siempre me brindas... Me siento menos sola cuando estas a mi lado. ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste cual es tu mejor virtud? Creo que seria tus ideas "descabelladas"... Hay veces que me pregunto como es que me terminas arrastrando a tus locuras. Supongo que tienes eso que llamas "encanto gatuno" por eso me terminas convenciendo en seguirte en cada locura._

_Realmente, espero que puedas venir antes de que finalice el verano. Hay un montón de lugares que quiero mostrarte, si te preguntas si te mostraré mi lugar secreto... Supongo que nuestra relación, la confianza que tenemos el uno con el otro, es la suficiente para que te enseñe ese lugar. Es uno de los pocos lugares que se que Failinis no me buscaría y por lo tanto podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos. _

_Por ejemplo, solo para citar uno, aprovechar la privacidad para darnos ya sabes que placer. Debo reconocer que no decirlo, me causa gracia... ¿Enserio crees que tu tío se enoje si sabe que hacemos? Yo se que Failinis no lo gustara, como siempre me anda diciendo que cosas puedo y que no hacer. Se que lo hace por mi bien, pero hay veces que me agobia... _

_ Por cierto, no se si te interesa... Pero habrá una fiesta, dentro de un mes y me gustaría que asistieras. Es "mi presentación" en sociedad. Se que tu vida y deberes como caballero, restringen mucho tu tiempo, pero realmente me alegraría mucho verte. _

_Espero tu carta._

_Conner Lugh._

-Sisifo.-El hombre inmediatamente oculto la carta, aunque el movimiento no fue lo suficientemente veloz para pasar desapercibido por los ojos de El Cid de Capricornio- ¿Que ocultas?-el hombre deja libre un suspiro y le tiende la carta- Regulus tiene... ¿Novia?

-No lo se... parece que si...-Sisifo sopesa un poco la carta- algunas partes... me inquietan mucho... No se si me doy a entender que partes.

-Dásela.

-¿Cómo?

-La carta es para Regulus, si quieres saber que pasa, dársela e intercepta la carta que el escriba en respuesta. -apoyo la carta en el escritorio- esta fuera de contexto, puedes que mal interpretes lo que dice...

Siguiendo el consejo de su amigo, hizo llegar la carta a Regulus. Quien inmediatamente se encerró en su cuarto para leerla o eso le informo el soldado que entrego la epístola. Ah Regulus le tomo dos días redactar la carta, Sisifo pudo comprobar que aparentemente su sobrino escribía en borradores (que luego quemaba) antes de redactar la carta final.

Esta vez El Cid estaba con él, entre los dos sacarían la conclusión de si Regulus estaba o no sosteniendo una relación intima con una joven desconocida para ambos.

_**Querida Conner.**_

_**¿Bailar? Según algunos camaradas, tengo dos pies izquierdos para el baile... Supongo que podría dialogar con el patriarca y conseguir el permiso para ir a la fiesta que cordialmente me estas invitando, pero me temo que no puedo prometer mi asistencia. La vida de caballero esta llena de restricciones, como bien te he contado en varias de mis visitas. Yo también me sonrojo al recordar las "locuras" que hicimos en tu cuarto, es una pena que lloviera los cuatro días, me hubiera gustado hacerlo rodeado de la naturaleza.**_

-¿Hacerlo rodeado de la naturaleza?-El Cid miro a Sisifo, esas cinco palabras juntas... Negó con la cabeza apartando la idea.

_**Yo también me preocupe un poquito, cuando Failinis entro a tus aposentos para saber que estábamos haciendo... Por un momento pensé que nos descubría y le escribiría al patriarca con respecto a mi comportamiento.** _-Sisifo se alarmó ante esas palabras- **_Aunque pensándolo bien, no estábamos haciendo nada malo... es algo ¿Natural? _**

**_Lo que más disfruto cuando voy a verte, es que contigo puedo ser yo mismo. No tengo que andar rigiendo por un protocolo escrito en la era del mito ni nada por el estilo. En tu compañía puedo ser yo mismo incluso podría decir que estando contigo, recorriendo la naturaleza y el follaje que nos rodea en nuestros paseos, puedo escuchar aun más fuerte la voz de mi padre... Aunque hay veces que me pregunto que opinaría si nos viera haciendo nuestras "locuras" al aire libre._**

-¿Que opinaría si les viera haciendo sus "locuras" al aire libre?-Sisifo estaba que se desmayaba, si le quedaba alguna duda se le estaba yendo con esa frase.

**_Conocer tu lugar secreto... Suena tentador, más si podemos dedicarnos a nuestro hobby secreto sin que nadie nos diga que eso es malo... o que esos no son hábitos buenos. Seguramente a mi tío le enoje, no le gusta que haga esas cosas tal vez exagero y no se oponga. Pero es que hay veces que lo que tiene de bueno lo tiene de... como decirlo ¿Aburrido? ¿Represor? Creo que la segunda le queda mejor._**

**-**Represor ¿Yo?

_**Para cosas que me aburren, me da libertad para las que no me limita... ¿También te pasa lo mismo con Failinis? Si, creo que si por que yo mismo lo he visto. **_

_**Espero verte en unas semanas, si consigo el permiso del patriarca para ir, y que recibas esta carta antes que llegue...**_

_**Espero tu carta.**_

_**Tu leal servidor y fiel compañero.**_

_**Regulus de Leo.**_

-¿_TU LEAL AMIGO Y FIEL COMPAÑERO_? LO MATO.-El Cid atrapo a Sisifo por los hombros y comenzó a masajearle ese lugar para destensar un poco su furia.

-Sisifo, puede que estés mal interpretando todo... Es claro que ellos llevan a cabo un dialogo especial...-trato de calmarlo, aunque no sabia por que defendía a Regulus.-mejor manda la carta, puede que Regulus sospeche que la interceptaste...

_Irlanda, unas semanas después._

-¡REGULUS!-la chica fue corriendo a los brazos de su amigo- que bueno que viniste...

-¿Te llego mi carta?

-No... aun no.-informo la joven- pasa... comeremos unos pastelillos mientras me cuentas sobre tu viaje.

Casa patriarcal. Santuario de Athena.

-¿A donde fue?

-Irlanda-repitió Sage, no entendiendo el por que del reaccionar de Sisifo- fue a ver a una aliada...-el caballero se relajo un poco- Conner Lugh. Es la niña que debía de cuidar cuando lo mande a la misión a la tierra de los dioses celtas ¿Por que?

-Por nada...-mascullo por lo bajo.- no pasa nada...-repitió antes de irse, dejando a todos los presentes (casi toda la orden dorada) con un gran interrogante en la cabeza.

_Aposentos de Conner, Castillo, Irlanda._

-Fíjate si Failinis esta cerca...-pregunto la joven, mientras se acercaba a su cama. Regulus, como niño obediente que era así lo hizo- ¿esta?-pregunto, mientras se quitaba el calzado y se sentaba en la cama.

-No...-informo el chico, antes de quitarse la chaqueta. Mientras la chica extendía una manta sobre su cama para no manchar el edredón por causa de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.- podemos dedicarnos a nuestro placer secreto...-le informo mientra se subía a la cama- ¿Lista?

-Por supuesto...-la chica sonrió con ternura, al mismo tiempo que una risita inocente escapaba de su boca. Su mano comenzó a moverse, al mismo tiempo que lo hacia la de Regulus. Pronto sus manos habían tomado lo que deseaban y acercaban el objeto en cuestión a su bocas...

-Me moría de ganas por comer un bombón irlandés...-comento el chico, con una ligera sonrisa- el tío Sisifo no me deja comer dulces...

-¡ASÍ LOS QUERÍA AGARRAR A LOS DOS! ¡CON LAS MANOS EN LA MASA!-los dos chicos se dieron un buen susto, cuando la guardiana de la joven ingreso a la habitación por la ventana- usted, señorita Conner, no puede comer dulces... Y al parecer tu tampoco... Escupan lo que tienen en la boca.-los dos chicos tomaron servilletas y así lo hicieron- ahora le mandare una carta a su tío.-miro fijamente a Regulus- notificándole que ya los descubrí dándose su "placer secreto"-los dos chicos se sonrojan...-la rubia se cruzo de brazos- estoy muy decepcionada de ti, Regulus, pensé que tenias otro comportamiento.

_Casa de Sagitario, un par de días después._

-Lo trajo un mensajero celta, desde irlanda, dijo que era importante.-'Que hiciste Regulus? Pensó Sisifo, con pena, mientras recibía la carta, capaz que embarazo a la joven y tengo que ir a hablar sobre el arreglo de la boda. Los que se hallaban presentes, media orden dorada, se acerco para saber que decía esa cara que tenia tan preocupado al Sagitariano.

_Señor Sisifo de Sagitario._

_Me dirijo a usted con el fin de notificarle que encontré a su sobrino, Regulus de Leo, realizando una actividad prohibida junto a mi protegida la señorita Conner Lugh..._

-¿Lo atraparon teniendo relaciones? -pregunto Kardia, con un ligero tono de diversión y preocupación en la voz.

_La señorita Lugh, al igual que su sobrino, tienen prohibido el consumo de golosinas debido a las alteraciones que estas causan en sus respectivos caracteres. En el día de la fecha, los halle consumiendo dicho alimento a escondidas en la habitación de la señorita Lugh._

-¡Hay que alivio...! ¡Pensé que la había embarazado!-Todos, inclusive Aspros, miraron a Sisifo arqueando una ceja...- ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?-el grupo no tardo en dispersarse.- Solo es un llamado de atención por que comió dulces... Cuando regrese hablare con el con respecto a este tema, le dije que no lo hiciera...-dejo libre un suspiro.- Al parecer solo son un par de niños... que solo hacen cosas de niños-comento mientras arrugada la nota- y yo creyendo que tenían un noviazgo o algo así.-el caballero arrojo el papel, sin terminar de leerlo, a un costado. Ignorando que también se hallaban las siguientes lineas... Lo de los caramelos solo había sido una escusa para escribirle ah Sisifo:

_... le pediré gentilmente que hable con su sobrino, dado que me encuentro preocupada con respecto a la relación que se esta formando entre él y la señorita Lugh. Son muy jóvenes para andar sosteniendo un amorío, aunque traten de disimularlo los he visto besándose en distintas ocasiones, por más inocente que este asunto sea por el momento. Quiero que hable con su sobrino sobre el tema..._

_Bosque, Irlanda. Al mismo tiempo._

-Regulus... yo... no se que decir-la chica estaba por completo sonrojada, Regulus le estaba entregando su corazón... Se había confesado y le propina matrimonio.

-Me darías la dicha de aceptar mi proposición de matrimonio, Conner Lugh-repitió el chico, aun con una rodilla en tierra y mostrando un bonito anillo a la chica.

Había estado preguntándole a Degel sobre el romanticismo y los votos nupciales, como si fuera solamente un tema de conversación más sacado por su curiosidad. Alegando que esta era producida por que había visto a una pareja casarse en Rodorio, haciendo hasta lo imposible para que no se notara su verdadera intención... Aunque le había parecido que Kardia, presente durante la conversación, había pillado sus intenciones.

_Casa de Acuario. Al mismo tiempo._

_-_Kardia. Por 100° vez, que es imposible que Regulus me estuviera preguntado sobre el matrimonio por que se lo quiere proponer a alguna niña...-el Acuario seguía acomodando sus libros- solo era curiosidad, siempre anda queriendo saber de este y del otro...

-Por dios Degel... ¿Como puedes ser tan sabio para algunas cosas y tan tonto para otras?-replico el hombre, quien ya estaba pensando buscar a algún dibujante para que retrate la cara de todos sus camaradas cuando supieran la que se traia obviamente Regulus entre manos.

_Fin._


End file.
